


I'm a Hell of a Night by spaceprincessem

by TheGirlintheBar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Derek finds it hot when Stiles saves the day, Established Relationship, M/M, Mates, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlintheBar/pseuds/TheGirlintheBar
Summary: [TRADUCTION] Silvio surprit Derek et Scott en train de le regarder et il se retourna, un rictus sur les lèvres, "ne vous emballez pas trop, bande de clébards, personne ne vient pour vous.""Quelqu'un arrive." Argumenta Scott alors qu'une forte explosion retentissait au loin."Des ordures rebelles essaient d'infiltrer notre camp tout le temps." Un autre chasseur ricana alors qu’il frappait Scott à l'arrière de la tête avec la crosse de son arme. "Personne ne va jamais loin."Derek pouvait le sentir. Ça se faufilait à travers les fissures des murs, devenant plus fort, plus puissant, épaississant l'air jusqu'à ce que ça s'enroule autour de Derek et des autres comme un bouclier protecteur. C'était un message. Un avertissement de la tempête qui arrivait. C'était chaud, un souffle de réconfort et une promesse de vengeance. C'était mortel, dangereux et sans fin.C'était Stiles.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	I'm a Hell of a Night by spaceprincessem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm a Hell of a Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062913) by [spaceprincessem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceprincessem/pseuds/spaceprincessem). 



> Titre : I’m a Hell of a Night  
> Auteur : spaceprincessem  
> Disclaimer : Rien ne m’appartient, je ne fais que la traduction!  
> Note de la traductrice : Me revoilà avec une nouvelle traduction. C’est un OS assez court de spaceprincessem qui m’a très gentiment autorisée à le traduire, j'espère qu’il vous plaira autant qu’à moi. Bonne lecture (et hesitez pas a lire les autres histoires de spaceprincessem si vous aimez lire des histoires en anglais).

_ “Stiles !” _

Il y eut un craquement sourd suivi d'un grognement douloureux. Derek s'effondra sur le sol, se forçant à ouvrir les yeux alors qu'une voix sévère grognait, “reste éveillé, clébard.”

Derek voulait grogner en retour, ses crocs descendant par-dessus ses lèvres, mais il contrôla sa colère alors qu'une autre main se levait, menaçant de punir un de ses bêtas à la place. Après avoir laissé sa rage s'apaiser, il put sentir l'épuisement reprendre le dessus. Ses paupières tombaient, mais il les gardait partiellement ouvertes pour montrer qu'il ne dormait pas. Non pas qu'il pourrait vraiment dormir à nouveau.

Pas après…

“Pourquoi vous ne nous tuez pas ?”

Le gifle résonna dans la grande pièce et cette fois Derek grogna, tirant sur les chaînes qui le maintenaient à sa place. Le regard d'Erica était carrément meurtrier alors qu'elle se tournait pour regarder l'homme qui l'avait frappée, mais elle ne parla plus. Boyd était dans un état furieux et le reste des loups grognèrent en réponse, mais tout ce que cela fit, fut de leur faire gagner une autre décharge électrique, une autre gifle, un autre coup douloureux.

"Parce que, ma chère," dit une voix dangereuse près de Derek, "ce serait trop clément." L'homme fit un pas en avant, ses doigts s'enroulant dans les cheveux de Derek avant de tirer dessus brutalement, exposant son cou à son ravisseur. “Je veux que le monde entier sache qui a réduit en miettes, un par un, la meute Hale-McCall."

“Va te faire foutre.” Cracha Derek, avec plus de sang que de crachats.

Il savait que c'était stupide, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher la fureur qui lui brûlait la gorge alors qu'il regardait l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. Le vieil homme, Silvio, sourit en essuyant soigneusement le sang.

“Dois-je te rappeler, alpha,” ricana-t-il, “que personne ne viendra pour toi.” Ses yeux se détournèrent de Derek et il s'adressa à la pièce dans son ensemble. "Personne ne viendra pour aucun d'entre vous, je m'en suis assuré."

Le son qui résonna dans la pièce fut celui de sanglots brisés et de gémissements douloureux. Derek ferma les yeux un instant, espérant que les larmes disparaissent. Il ne se briserait pas. Pas ici. Pas devant sa meute. Pas devant ce monstre.

Silvio se pencha, ses doigts tirant toujours durement sur les cheveux de Derek, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres alors qu'il se penchait près de l'oreille de Derek. “Je peux encore entendre ton précieux petit compagnon suffoquant alors que nous vous emmenions.” Sa voix était basse, mortelle, “Je me demande bien quand il a arrêté de respirer.”

Les yeux de Derek devinrent rouges, secouant la tête, cherchant à mordre n'importe quel centimètre de peau dans lequel il pourrait enfoncer ses crocs. Il tira sur ses chaînes, ses griffes s'enfonçant dans sa propre peau, mais Silvio fut plus rapide, s’éloignant de Derek avant qu'il ne puisse le blesser. Silvio se contenta de ricaner et toutes les forces de Derek lui furent arraché quand un fort choc électrique le força à se retransformer. Le gémissement qu’il entendit à côté de lui, lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient fait la même chose à Scott.

“Cela devrait suffire pour ce soir,” appela Silvio. “Nous pourrons reprendre là où nous nous sommes arrêtés demain.”

Derek s'affaissa en avant, souhaitant plus que tout qu'il puisse s'allonger. On ne leur offrit pas de telle gentillesse alors que les lumières s'éteignaient et que les grandes portes métalliques étaient fermées violemment, laissant les six loups seuls pour la nuit. Il pouvait entendre les chaînes cliqueter les unes contre les autres alors que tout le monde essayait de trouver la position la plus confortable possible. Les bêtas avaient un peu plus de marge de manœuvre, alors que Derek et Scott avaient été attachés de telle sorte qu'ils étaient tous les deux à genoux, les mains derrière le dos et avec peu de place pour se déplacer. Les jambes de Derek s’étaient engourdies il y avait déjà quelques jours, et avec sa capacité de guérison altérée par l’aconit, c'était de loin le plus misérable qu'il ait jamais été de sa vie d’un point de vue physique. Même quand ils étaient encore capable de guérir—pour prolonger leurs souffrances sans aucun doute—ce n'était pas ce à quoi ils étaient habitués.

Au moins, les nuits n'étaient plus entrecoupées de sanglots hystériques. Cela avait été insupportable. Maintenant, ils étaient tous trop fatigués, trop engourdis pour pleurer. Isaac avait été le premier à s'effondrer, suivi de près par Erica. Cela avait déchiré le cœur de Derek, et il avait tiré et poussé contre ses liens pour les atteindre, pour les réconforter, Scott faisant de même juste à côté de lui. Entendre les pleurs de Jackson fut incroyablement déchirant et les larmes de Boyd avaient été le coup de grâce. Scott s'effondra avant Derek, mais Derek finit aussi par craquer. Même la torture ou le besoin de protéger sa meute ne pouvaient effacer l'horrible souvenir de Stiles tendant la main vers lui, la lumière quittant lentement ses yeux.

_ “Je ne pense pas que nous récupérerons notre caution pour le châlet,” plaisanta Stiles en se faufilant derrière un grand arbre, pressé contre Derek. “Quand tu penses que nous avons presque réussi à passer toute la semaine sans aucun incident.”  _

_ “Stiles,” grogna Derek en gardant les yeux sur la menace immédiate, “ce n’est pas le moment de faire des blagues.” Il se retourna, captant le sourire espiègle sur le visage de son petit ami. _

_ "C'est le moment idéal pour faire des blagues, Sourwolf," répondit Stiles avec véhémence, "où est ton sens de l'humour noir ?" _

_ La réponse brusque de Derek fut coupée par une forte explosion derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, leurs yeux s'agrandissant alors que les flammes consumaient le châlet, des cris terrifiés venant de l'intérieur.  _

_ "Merde !" Dit Stiles. Son corps se tendit, son regard se durcit, et ses lèvres formèrent un rictus alors qu'il commençait à bouger en direction du feu.  _

_ “Stiles, attends !” Appela Derek, l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant en arrière. Il pouvait sentir la magie bourdonner sous la peau de Stiles, demandant à être libérée. “Tu n’as pas encore récupéré toutes tes forces !” _

_ "Derek, nos amis sont piégés là-dedans !" Argumenta Stiles. “Je peux les aider !” _

_ Derek sentit son cœur se serrer, sachant que Stiles avait raison, mais il n’arrivait pas à faire partir cet affreux sentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver s'il laissait Stiles partir. Ils étaient largement moins nombreux et moins armés, l'attaque venant comme une surprise mortelle, mais tout ce qu’ils avaient besoin de faire était de s'échapper. _

_ "Je reviendrai." Dit doucement Stiles. "Je le fais toujours." _

_ Derek l'attira plus près de lui, leurs bouches s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment d'embrasser Stiles alors que la meute était en danger, mais Derek avait l'impression qu'il le regretterait s'il ne le faisait pas. Il savait que Stiles ressentait la même chose alors que le garçon l'attirait plus près de lui, sa langue se glissant avidement dans la bouche de Derek. Le baiser prit fin trop tôt, et Stiles murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Derek avant de se diriger vers la cabine. _

_ Cela ressemblait un à "je t'aime" _

_ Derek sauta dans la mêlée, mais qui qu’étaient ces gens, ils étaient venus préparés. Il pouvait les voir rassembler les loups, les membres de sa meute tombant un par un. Quelque part, il pouvait entendre que Scott était encore en train de se battre, mais ils semblaient être les deux seuls encore debout. Ce ne fut que lorsque le châlet fut complètement détruit que Derek réalisa qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles ou les autres sortir du bâtiment. Le cri de Derek fut noyé par la chaleur des flammes alors qu'il courait vers un corps sans vie, caché sous un morceau de débris brûlant. Il pouvait encore entendre les battements de son cœur, faibles et lointains, mais ils étaient toujours là. Battant toujours. Continuant à lutter. _

_ Il se rapprochait, continuait de se rapprocher, il y était presque quand une balle lui déchira les côtes, l’arrêtant dans sa course. Trois autres balles le touchèrent dans le dos et il tomba à genoux.  _

_ “Derek.” _

_ C'était à peine un murmure, suivi d'un halètement douloureux. Derek était aveuglé par la douleur, la bile montant dans sa gorge, mais il rampa en avant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Stiles mourir. Il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait voir ses doigts pâles s'enfoncer dans le sol, ses yeux ambrés humides à cause de la douleur. Derek tendit la main, ses doigts s'étirant avant qu’il ne soit tiré par le col de son t-shirt. _

_ “Eh bien, qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?” Dit une voix sombre. _

_ Derek pouvait voir le regard de l’homme alterner entre lui et Stiles, comme s'il essayait de résoudre un immense puzzle. Derek détestait le sourire entendu qui prit place sur le visage du chasseur alors qu'il fixait enfin son regard sur l'alpha. _

_ “Un compagnon humain.” Il ricana. "Comme c'est mignon." _

_ "Ne faites pas ça." S'étrangla Stiles. _

_ “Ne t'inquiète pas, mon garçon,” dit le chasseur, “je prendrai bien soin de ton clébard.” _

_ Derek fut brusquement tiré en arrière, la douleur l'empêchant de se transformer alors qu'au moins trois paires de mains le saisissaient, l'entraînant au loin. Loin de Stiles. Derek se débattit, il chercha à les mordre et à les griffer, mais il ne ressentit que de la douleur alors qu'ils continuaient à l'emmener. Le chasseur plus âgé se pencha à côté de Stiles, un petit pistolet à la main.  _

_ "ARRÊTEZ !" Grogna Derek alors qu'il essayait d'avancer, son cœur éclatant de sa poitrine alors que le chasseur plaçait le pistolet contre le front de Stiles. _

_ “Je pourrais abréger tes souffrances maintenant,” dit l'homme assez fort pour que Derek l'entende, “mais pourquoi ne pas te laisser souffrir.” _

_ Derek était en train de perdre connaissance, mais il put quand même voir le chasseur éloigner son arme, se relever et laisser Stiles mourir dans les flammes.  _

_ “Stiles !” Cria Derek avant que tout ne devienne noir.  _

C'était il y a quatre jours. Derek se mordit la lèvre assez fort pour saigner. En quelques heures, la moitié de leur meute leur avait été arrachée. Allison était morte. Kira était morte. Lydia était morte.

Stiles. 

Stiles était mort aussi.

Silvio avait raison, personne ne viendrait les sauver maintenant.

* * *

Le clair de lune s'inclinait à travers les arbres, les étoiles scintillaient brillamment, parsemant le ciel complètement noir. Un frisson traversa les pins, se déplaçant avec la brise alors que celle-ci se déplaçait à travers la forêt. Quatre silhouettes se tenaient dans l'ombre, juste au bord d'une petite clairière, trois d’entre elles étaient parfaitement alignées tandis que la dernière était avancée de quelques pas. Leurs regards durs se baissèrent sur le campement qui semblait si peu à sa place dans ce cadre naturel. Des sons durs et mécaniques perturbèrent les fredonnements paisibles de la forêt alors que des projecteurs géants balayaient les murs. Il y avait un garde à chaque poste, un pistolet dans chaque main, un mouvement constant et le sentiment d'être toujours sur les nerfs. Les quatre personnages restèrent sur leur position, celui de devant inclinant curieusement la tête sur le côté.

“Le mur droit ?” Celui en avant grogna.

"Mien." La voix à gauche grogna avec une farouche détermination. 

“Le mur de gauche ?”

"Mien." Dit la voix à droite, mortelle et dangereuse.

"Et nous allons entrer par le milieu." Ronronna la personne du milieu.

Stiles hocha la tête, satisfait de leurs réponses, les yeux ne quittant jamais le campement. Ses mains reposaient dans ses poches, la capuche de sa veste rouge était posée sur ses cheveux en désordre, projetant une ombre sombre sur sa peau pâle. Il pouvait sentir les trois femmes bouger derrière lui. Le son d'une flèche contre un arc, le bruissement d'une épée et la crispation d’une bouche rouge sang. Stiles pouvait sentir sa magie le démanger sous sa peau, fredonner agréablement dans le bout de ses doigts, comme de petits courants d'électricité, chauds et puissants.

Lydia s'avança, plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Stiles. "Es-tu prêt ?"

Il savait qu'elle le surveillait attentivement. Il avait utilisé beaucoup d'énergie en les sauvant tous les quatre de l'explosion du châlet. Stiles en était presque mort, mais d'une quelconque manière, sa magie l’avait aidé à survivre. Il avait été impuissant alors qu'ils emmenaient sa meute. Qu’ils emmenaient Derek. L'attente avait été atroce, mais revenir de quelque chose comme ça ne se produisait pas du jour au lendemain. C'était douloureux et long, la magie renforçant sa force un souffle à la fois,  jusqu'à ce qu’il soit complètement guéri.  Maintenant, ils étaient en colère. Il était en colère. Incroyablement énervé et quelqu'un allait payer.

"Ils vont regretter d’avoir jamais poser les mains sur notre meute." Déclara sombrement Stiles, sa voix inhabituellement dure. Le bourdonnement dans le bout de ses doigts devint plus fort, une vague de chaleur inondant son corps. Personne ne les toucherait alors qu'ils franchissaient les portes, Stiles s'en assurerait. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule, son regard accrochant celui d'Allison. Sans un mot, elle se mit en position, l'arc levé, attendant son signal. "On commence ?"

* * *

Les cris effrayés sortirent Derek de son sommeil fiévreux, les portes métalliques s'ouvrant alors que des hommes franchissaient le seuil. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas dormi plus d'une heure ou deux, alors pourquoi étaient-ils revenus si tôt ? Silvio avait-il décidé que ce n’était plus amusant de les torturer et qu’il allait enfin se débarrasser d’eux ? Derek accueillerait presque à bras ouverts la douce libération de la mort, mais il savait que, comme lui et Scott étaient les alphas, ils devraient d'abord subir la mort de leur meute. Chacune d’elles serait plus douloureuse que tout ce que les chasseurs pourraient leur infliger physiquement. Il essaya de se préparer à ce qui allait suivre, mais l'étrange hausse dans les battements du cœur de Scott le prit au dépourvu, une faible odeur d'espoir émanant du jeune alpha. Derek ouvrit les yeux, se tournant pour apercevoir Scott, mais ce dernier fixait juste le chasseur plus âgé, qui aboyait des ordres à ses hommes. Derek tourna alors son regard vers Silvio et il réalisa que l'homme plus âgé avait l'air effrayé.

Silvio surprit Derek et Scott en train de le regarder et il se retourna, un rictus sur les lèvres, "ne vous emballez pas trop, bande de clébards, personne ne vient pour vous."

"Quelqu'un arrive." Argumenta Scott alors qu'une forte explosion retentissait au loin.

"Des petits rebelles de merde essaient d'infiltrer notre camp tout le temps." Un autre chasseur ricana alors qu’il frappait Scott à l'arrière de la tête avec la crosse de son arme. "Personne ne va jamais loin."

Derek pouvait le sentir. Ça se faufilait à travers les fissures des murs, devenant plus fort, plus puissant, épaississant l'air jusqu'à ce que ça s'enroule autour de Derek et des autres comme un bouclier protecteur. C'était un message. Un avertissement de la tempête qui arrivait. C'était chaud, un souffle de réconfort et une promesse de vengeance. C'était mortel, dangereux et sans fin.

C'était Stiles.

* * *

Une chorale de fissures résonna le long de la salle alors que les corps s'effondraient au sol, immobiles. Stiles ne leur prêta aucune attention alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, sa magie frappant comme un éclair blanc et chaud. Le cri de Lydia brisa les vitres, le verre pleuvant sur ceux qui ne purent pas échapper à son terrible pouvoir. Quelqu'un se dirigea vers lui, mais Stiles ne tressaillit pas alors qu’une flèche transperça le cœur de l'homme avant qu’il ne s’effondre au sol. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir les flammes orange du renard alors que Kira tournait gracieusement sur elle-même, ouvrant la voix.

Les lumières au-dessus d’eux clignotèrent, plongeant le couloir dans l’obscurité, mais cela ne fit que rendre son apparence encore plus terrifiante. Certains hommes reculèrent de peur, tandis que d'autres braquèrent leurs armes sur lui, tirant à volonté. Stiles fit simplement un geste de la main, personne n'échappant à sa fureur. Il ne montrerait aucune clémence aujourd'hui.

* * *

Silvio jura, les portes métalliques se fermant avec un bruit sourd et les serrures se verrouillant. La salle était remplie d'hommes, des fusils tremblant dans leurs mains. Quelques-uns d'entre eux étaient assis contre le mur, couverts de sang et de poussière, gémissant d'agonie.

"V-vous ne pouvez pas l'arrêter." Cria un homme en saisissant le devant du gilet de l'un de ses camarades, les yeux écarquillés de panique. “C-ce truc vient droit sur nous.”

“Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire comment quatre créatures insignifiantes ont pu causer autant de dégâts ?” Hurla Silvio dans le téléphone accroché au mur. Derek pouvait entendre la bataille qui faisait rage à l'autre bout de la ligne alors qu'une voix effrayée murmurait en réponse. “Tuez-les!”

La pièce devint silencieuse, mais ils pouvaient toujours entendre ce qui se passait à l’extérieur. Les gloussements d'Erica firent sursauter les hommes, leurs regards se tournant vers elle.

“Vous avez des problèmes maintenant.” Chantonna-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Silvio se déplaça pour se retrouver juste en face de son visage, mais Derek pouvait voir qu'elle souriait toujours.

“J'ai tué vos amis. Votre meute.” Il cracha le dernier mot. “Ils ne viennent pas vous sauver.”

Un cri brisa la petite fenêtre derrière eux, les murs tremblèrent sous la force du cri, la poussière et la saleté tombaient comme de la neige recouvrant le sol. Derek surprit Jackson en train de sourire cette fois-ci, ses lèvres juste étirées au niveau des coins, ses crocs descendant au-dessous sa peau.

"En es-tu sûr ?" Demanda Jackson, affichant ouvertement son rictus et son attitude de connard. 

Silvio se tourna pour jeter un regard noir à Jackson, mais il n'eut pas le temps de donner des ordres pour le réprimander. Les portes métalliques grincèrent horriblement, un fort coup fit sursauter le groupe de chasseurs. Silvio trébucha en reculant tandis que les autres hommes pointaient leurs armes vers l’entrée. Il y eut un petit moment de silence, le temps d’une respiration. Puis, un autre coup et le métal se retrouva bosseler vers l'intérieur. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore. Certains hommes avaient l'air terrifiés, certains avaient l'air déterminés, mais le regard de Derek se dirigea vers Silvio, le chasseur plus âgé gardant une expression neutre alors qu’il regardait la porte céder. Elle tenait encore debout, à peine suspendu à ses gonds avant d'être complètement projeté en avant. Les chasseurs eurent à peine le temps de s'écarter de son chemin avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol.

Rien ne tenait en face d’eux, à part de l’obscurité. Une obscurité lourde, sombre et suffocante. Personne n'osait respirer alors que l'air autour d'eux se tendait. Les chasseurs étaient prêt à tirer, mais aucun ordre n'avait été donné. Pendant un long moment, ils restèrent tous immobiles.

Puis, Derek la sentit. La libération soudaine d'énergie, frappant comme la foudre, chaude, furieuse et mortelle. Deux yeux blancs et brillants éclairèrent les ténèbres et l'enfer se déchaîna. Les ordres de Silvio furent à peine entendus par-dessus les coups de feu, mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides. Ils ne seraient jamais assez rapides pour la force de la nature qui franchissait le seuil. L'étincelle de Stiles était comme de l'électricité blanche avec une faible aura bleu glacier. Elle crépitait et claquait venimeusement, guidé par des mains exercées et de longs doigts agiles. Les balles tombaient au sol, le laissant intact alors qu'il tournait dans tous les sens, les narines dilatées. Des hommes furent envoyés valser dans les airs, leurs cris mourant sur leurs lèvres alors que le pouvoir de Stiles les consommait. Plus d’hommes affluèrent, mais ils n'étaient pas de taille face à l'ouragan qui s'était déchaîné.

Stiles plaqua sa paume contre le sol, sa magie rayonnant dans toute la pièce. Les chaînes retenant les loups se désintégrèrent immédiatement. Derek tomba en avant, ses mains le rattrapant avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol. Quand il leva les yeux, il pouvait jurer avoir aperçu la faible trace d'un sourire passé sur les lèvres de Stiles avant que le garçon ne bouge, bloquant un coup qui visait sa tête.

"Arrêtez-le !" Hurla Silvio alors que de plus en plus d'hommes continuaient à affluer.

Ils entourèrent Stiles, formant un cercle serré, mais Stiles ne bougea pas d’un pouce alors qu'il continuait sa pluie de destruction, ses yeux étant toujours deux flammes blanches et chaudes, brûlant ceux qui s'approchaient trop. Soudain, Lydia fut là aussi. Et Kira. Et Allison. Elles se placèrent en une ligne serrée, parfaitement positionnées derrière Stiles alors que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche, des flammes en sortant comme un dragon. Ils se séparèrent, saisissant les bêtas et les mettant hors de danger. Derek commença à se relever, mais il fut tiré brusquement par ses cheveux, un canon froid pressé contre sa tête, le cliquetis d'un pistolet brisant le bruit alentour.

Stiles se figea, penché au-dessus d’un homme tombé, tournant le dos à l'endroit où Derek se trouvait. Derek regarda Stiles se relever lentement, sa magie disparaissant jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fourmille qu’au bout de ses doigts pâles. Il tourna sa tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule, le reste de son corps se tournant en un mouvement fluide.

“Fais encore un mouvement et j’exploserai la cervelle de tes deux alpha,” dit Silvio, ses doigts se resserrant sur les cheveux de Derek.

Les loups grognèrent violemment depuis le coin dans lequel ils se tenaient, placés de manière protectrice derrière Allison, Lydia et Kira. Derek pouvait sentir son loup le démanger, mais il réprima l'envie de se transformer, ses yeux brillant rouges alors qu'il forçait les bêtas à se calmer. Derek pouvait voir un autre homme derrière Scott, un pistolet fermement placé contre la tempe du jeune alpha.

Stiles se contenta de pencher la tête sur le côté, "Tu nous menaces ?" Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix qui fit frissonner chaque personne présente dans la pièce. C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais il contenait tellement de malveillance que c'était une merveille que les murs ne s'effondrent pas sous sa force.

“Ces loups sont à moi.” Rugit Silvio. "A moi."

Stiles fit un pas en avant, “les vôtres ?”

“J’aurais dû te mettre cette balle dans la tête quand j'en ai eu l'occasion,” grogna Silvio, pressant davantage le canon contre l'arrière de la tête de Derek.

Les lèvres de Stiles se recourbèrent méchamment. “C’était ton erreur,” dit-il en faisant un autre pas, “laissez un loup vivant et les moutons ne seront jamais en sécurité.”

Derek ravala la boule dans sa gorge, les yeux toujours fixés sur le visage de Stiles. Ses beaux yeux ambres étaient plus sombres, presque noirs, enveloppés d'ombres. Son corps était étroitement enroulé sur lui-même comme un serpent attendant d'attaquer sa proie. Sa voix était basse, mortelle et menaçante. Il était plus Void que Stiles. Plus créature qu’homme. C'était terrifiant et exaltant.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le chasseur qui avait son arme pressée contre le crâne de Scott trembler, comme si son courage diminuait en voyant Stiles s’approcher.

“Tu n’es pas un loup,” se moqua Silvio, mais Derek pouvait entendre le faible soupçon de peur.

"Non," le sourire narquois de Stiles était pratiquement diabolique, "mais tu vas souhaiter que je le sois."

Ça se passa si vite. L'homme derrière Scott leva son arme, et tira sur Stiles. Sa magie était électrique dans sa main, attrapant la balle entre son pouce et son index. Ses yeux furent à nouveau consumés par des flammes blanches alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur la balle, souriant avant de faire un mouvement de poignet, la renvoyant juste entre les yeux du chasseur. Il tomba sur le sol et avant que Silvio n'ait le temps de réagir, Stiles plaqua l'homme contre le mur, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de sa gorge.

“Je vais te laisser vivre,” grogna Stiles, la chair du vieil homme brûlant sous son toucher, des cris d'agonie lui arrachant la gorge, “parce que je veux que tu racontes une histoire. Je veux qu'ils aient peur de la tempête qui les détruira sans aucune hésitation. Je veux que chaque putain de chasseur sache exactement ce qui se passera quand quelqu'un posera un doigt sur la meute Hale-McCall.”

Il recula, le chasseur tombant au sol, haletant avant de tomber inconscient. Derek se releva lentement, Scott rôdant juste à côté de lui et la meute arrivant par derrière. Stiles se tenait devant eux, dos à eux et la tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'il baissait les yeux sur l'homme plus âgé avec curiosité. Derek tendit la main, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de la peau chaude, une étincelle de magie éclatant entre eux. Derek resserra sa prise.

Et juste comme ça, ça disparut.

Stiles se retourna, les ombres s'estompant, ses yeux ambrés s'éclairant alors qu'un sourire de travers prenait place sur son visage. “Hé, Sourwolf, je t'ai dit que je revenais toujours.”

Puis il fut dans les bras de Derek, tenant fermement l'alpha. Derek enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Stiles, inspirant profondément. Stiles s'affaissa contre lui, son corps étant comme un poids mort contre Derek. Il savait que l'utilisation intensive de la magie de Stiles rattrapait finalement le garçon, tout son être tremblant dans la forte étreinte de Derek. Derek frotta ses lèvres contre sa peau chaude, trouvant le pouls régulier, avant qu'il ne dépose des baisers le long de la mâchoire de Stiles, ses joues, et terminant par ses lèvres.

Il pouvait entendre la meute s'embrasser, des larmes de soulagement mêlées à des baisers de retrouvailles. Au bout d'un moment, Derek relâcha finalement Stiles, uniquement parce qu'il pouvait sentir que Scott voulait lui aussi serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Derek se laissa entraîner par ses bêtas, tous voulant trouver du réconfort auprès de leur alpha.

“Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais utilisé une réplique de Game of Thrones,” dit Scott avec une expression amusée sur le visage alors que lui et Stiles continuaient à se balancer dans leur étreinte.

Stiles sourit alors qu’il se reculait. “Tu as saisi mon allusion, Scotty ?”

Scott leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de Kira. “Tu nous as tous forcés à les regarder, tu t’en souviens ?”

“Et vous avez aimé !” Répondit Stiles sur la défensive en levant ses mains en l'air. “La dernière saison était discutable, mais nous savons tous que cette meute soutient la maison Stark !"

“Stiles,” dit Erica alors qu’elle tendait la main et pinçait sa joue, “c'était la chose la plus sexy que je t’ai jamais vue faire.”

Derek grogna à elle, de déplaçant pour pouvoir enrouler son bras autour de la taille de Stiles, le tirant plus près de lui. Erica se contenta de rire, leur faisant un clin d’œil alors qu'une profond rougissement apparaissait sur les joues de Stiles.

"Ouais," dit Jackson en s'appuyant contre Lydia, "considère-moi profondément impressionné, Stilinski."

"Jackson, je pourrais t'embrasser," le taquina Stiles, gagnant un autre grognement territorial de la part de Derek.

“Pouvons-nous s'il vous plaît partir d'ici maintenant ?” Demanda Allison en serrant Isaac dans ses bras.

Ils marmonnèrent tous leur accord, partant par la porte cassée que Stiles avait arrachée de ses gonds seulement quelques instants auparavant. Derek arrêta Stiles pendant un moment, attendant que le reste des loups soit hors de portée de voix. Stiles arqua un sourcil, mais se déplaça dans l'espace personnel de Derek, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose.

“Erica avait raison, c'était sexy.” Dit Derek, ses mains agrippant les hanches de Stiles.

Stiles prit doucement le visage de Derek en coupe, un sourire suggestif présent aux lèvres. “Actuellement, Derek, c'est mon sweat à capuche préféré, et je ne peux pas te laisser le déchiqueter simplement parce que tu veux me baiser après m’avoir vu te sauver.”

Derek grogna avant de se pencher, capturant les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser affamé. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti à peine quelques heures plus tôt alors que Stiles était vivant et dans ses bras. Stiles semblait lire dans ses pensées alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser, comme s'il voulait lui prouver à quel point il était encore en vie.

Derek attendit poliment qu'ils retournent au loft et que le sweat à capuche rouge de Stiles soit posé en toute sécurité sur la table de nuit avant de déchirer le reste des vêtements du garçon, et de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait.

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l’auteur : Je voulais écrire une histoire où Stiles devenait absolument sauvage parce que sa meute était en danger. Je veux dire, en mode complet Void style et Derek trouve évidemment ça super sexy (parce que Void Stiles était YUMMY) et ouais, c'était juste une petite histoire que je voulais publier. De plus, cette réplique de Game of Thrones s’adaptait tellement parfaitement, que je devais l’utiliser.


End file.
